Euverlèk:Dârtsekroeansstried 2013
Mót Mäöres ouch wiever insjikke, zjuus wie Libertas? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 jan 2013 11:21 (UTC) :ich bön veur. Deijon (euverlègk) 19 jan 2013 16:41 (UTC) ::Veur! MartijnM (euverlègk) 25 jan 2013 14:03 (UTC) Wait a minute... Aedslandj is allowed to participate but not Appentjeruuer? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 jan 2013 10:18 (UTC) :Appentjeruuer is also allowed :) But in the older editions (2012, 2011 etc), only Aedslandj and Mäöres participated. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 jan 2013 10:27 (UTC) :Implying Appentjeruuer gained its wes status only quite recently? 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 jan 2013 10:45 (UTC) ::Well, it implies that Appentjeruuer didn't really have a population until recently :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 jan 2013 10:46 (UTC) ::The population increase was in progress at 2008 already. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 jan 2013 10:56 (UTC) :::Yes, but it took some time before it was taken over by the Dârtsekroeansstried organization and before the darters in the region itself stood up :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 jan 2013 11:04 (UTC) That red link is a bit ugly :P Could you write an article about Burenia? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 11:38 (UTC) :Mmm... Only because it's you :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 13:01 (UTC) Lèste sjâs luuj! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 jan 2013 10:58 (UTC) :Is that Limburgish or Burenian? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 jan 2013 04:46 (UTC) ::Limburgish :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 jan 2013 09:06 (UTC) :::Well, what does it mean? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 jan 2013 10:37 (UTC) ::::Last chance people :P â being a long "ar" sound like in non-rhotic British English "farm". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 jan 2013 11:07 (UTC) What'd happen if there were still open slots at the "deadline"? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 jan 2013 11:09 (UTC) :They'll be filled up with Mäöreser darters I'll create :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 jan 2013 11:12 (UTC) ::I see. When is the deadline? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 jan 2013 11:16 (UTC) :::Officially 1 February, 0:00 European Time, but it'll be valid until OWTB closes it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 jan 2013 11:18 (UTC) :::Okay. Should I add another Appentjeruuer participant? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 jan 2013 19:42 (UTC) ::::Sure, go ahead! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 fib 2013 09:31 (UTC) ::::Okay. 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 fib 2013 09:42 (UTC) :::::Good, I closed it now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 fib 2013 09:45 (UTC) Oetraekening Ich vinj die oetraekening huuj zieër óndudelik. Nörger óp g'r ziej steid aangegaeve wiedet die zich bäörtj. Oedgäöndje ven destoe die oetslaag oetraekens. Wie wils se die oetslaag doon oetraekene? Guuef 'd kritteerj, geng, rieëgeler dan middeler? Deijon (euverlègk) 1 fib 2013 13:52 (UTC) :'d Wuuerdj deils gókwèrk :P Raekenmesjien mid 'ner vergroeating dèr muuegelikhed wen 'd 'n ziej euver g'm dârtsere guuef èn 'nem willekäörer. Mich liek det det waal zat zie :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 fib 2013 14:31 (UTC) Jannewarie? That's already been :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 2 fib 2013 10:18 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 fib 2013 10:38 (UTC) ::Dennoe, danke veur g'm mèljentaere :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 fib 2013 10:38 (UTC) ::: Gaer gedaon :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 2 fib 2013 10:45 (UTC) I used wiktionary to translate that ::::Wiktionary? :o 't Stömp waal mót ich haeraangaeve :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 fib 2013 10:57 (UTC) het klopt wel, moet ik toegeven :P ::::: How did you know I used the Dutch one? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 2 fib 2013 11:05 (UTC) Not the page you linked, though ::::::Well, I believe it's the only one which has a page on "gaer gedaon". Perhaps even the only one mentioning "gaer gedaon" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 fib 2013 11:10 (UTC) The first dates have already passed, and I don't know the scoring system. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 fib 2013 08:42 (UTC) :Ow :P I'll fix it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 fib 2013 15:36 (UTC) :How does the system work? 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 fib 2013 06:53 (UTC) ::See: Oetraekening. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 fib 2013 15:45 (UTC) ::That just explains that you did the results randomly, not how the actual system works. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 fib 2013 19:40 (UTC) ::: :( I use a graphic calculator with a randomiser which gives results between 0 and 1. If it's closer to 0, the first one wins, if it's closer to 1, the second one wins. If a darter has a page on him, the results will be multiplied by two. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 fib 2013 09:37 (UTC) :::That still doesn't explain what the "middeling" and "dobbeling" mean etc. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 6 fib 2013 19:34 (UTC) ::::Ow :P Gonna go the Dutch way now :P "Dóbbeling" staat voor het percentage geraakte doubles (de laatste pijl van een wedstrijd moet altijd een double zijn). "Middeling" is the average score with three darts. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 7 fib 2013 07:44 (UTC) ::::How do they influence the "oetslaag"/result? 77topaz (euverlègk) 7 fib 2013 08:26 (UTC) :::::Not :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 7 fib 2013 18:26 (UTC) :::::What determines that, then? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 fib 2013 08:01 (UTC) ::::::OWTB's imagination :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 fib 2013 18:38 (UTC) ::::::That doesn't help. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 fib 2013 03:12 (UTC) :::::::But it is the way it goes though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 fib 2013 08:12 (UTC) :::::::But what would influence the "oetslaag"/result in a real match? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 fib 2013 09:20 (UTC) ::::::::The darters themselves? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 fib 2013 08:53 (UTC) ::::::::No, that's not what I mean. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 fib 2013 05:33 (UTC) :::::::::Ow :( What do you mean then? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 fib 2013 06:06 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the result in football is determined by how many goals are scored, so what does each number in the oetslaag represent (clearly not just points)? 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 fib 2013 07:27 (UTC) ::::::::::Ow no. These are sets, see also http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darten#Spelverloop. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 fib 2013 16:58 (UTC) Are there going to be more matches? 77topaz (euverlègk) 14 fib 2013 06:33 (UTC) :Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 fib 2013 10:19 (UTC) :When? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 15 fib 2013 10:33 (UTC) :In the future :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 fib 2013 13:13 (UTC) :Could you be more precise? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 fib 2013 01:08 (UTC) :I'm gonna do the already played matches today :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 fib 2013 09:06 (UTC) Maybe you should add subsections so the various rounds are more clearly distinguishable. 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 fib 2013 09:46 (UTC) :Explain. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 fib 2013 15:10 (UTC) :Round of 16, quarterfinals, things like that. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 17 fib 2013 08:21 (UTC) :Yeah.. perhaps :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 fib 2013 09:31 (UTC) :It's probably a good idea. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 18 fib 2013 06:42 (UTC) :I know, that's why it was my idea --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 fib 2013 16:19 (UTC) :It was mine. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 fib 2013 19:17 (UTC) :Could you prove that? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 fib 2013 07:40 (UTC) :I said the idea, a few lines upward. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 fib 2013 08:57 (UTC) :But I implemented it :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 fib 2013 06:09 (UTC) :It would be your act or deed, but my idea. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 fib 2013 22:00 (UTC) :There is no way you can prove this was your idea :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 fib 2013 09:05 (UTC) :http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Euverl%C3%A8k:D%C3%A2rtsekroeansstried_2013?diff=12213&oldid=12210 :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 fib 2013 04:14 (UTC) Are you going to update this? 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 fib 2013 04:15 (UTC) :@update: yes. :@proof: so, you put it on the wiki first. That doesn't mean I didn't have the idea earlier :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 fib 2013 10:02 (UTC) :@Idea: You had to ask me to explain. :@Update: Is the next round going to be first to nine? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 fib 2013 07:36 (UTC) :@idea: just to be sure it was the same idea as mine :o :@update: :'( How did you know? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 fib 2013 07:45 (UTC) :@idea: Are you sure about that? :P :@update: Will the final be first to 11? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 fib 2013 08:10 (UTC) :@idea: no :P :@update: I'm not sure yet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 fib 2013 08:15 (UTC) :@idea: Hahaha. :P :@update: Well, you certainly seem to be following an odd-numbers pattern. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 fib 2013 08:24 (UTC) :@update: it seems to be so yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 mie 2013 09:01 (UTC) :@idea: you only reacted with "perhaps" and a :P when I brought it up. :P :@update: Well, are you doing that intentionally? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 mie 2013 09:57 (UTC) :@idea: I've always been a good actor :@update: perhaps :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 mie 2013 10:07 (UTC) :@idea: Ja ja... :P :@update: You're not sure? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 mie 2013 10:33 (UTC) :@update: perhaps I just don't want to share my knowledge with you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 mie 2013 11:31 (UTC) :@update: Really? :( 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 mie 2013 19:37 (UTC) :Do you feel hurt now? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 mie 2013 08:41 (UTC) :Slightly, yes. :( 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 mie 2013 10:01 (UTC) :That was by no means my intention :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 mie 2013 10:05 (UTC) So, will it be first to 11? 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 mie 2013 10:11 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 mie 2013 10:11 (UTC) :Why a sad face? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 mie 2013 10:35 (UTC) :I am voorspelbaar predictable :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 mie 2013 10:40 (UTC) :Didn't we already discuss this 3-5-7-9 sequence? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 mie 2013 10:51 (UTC) :Presumably :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 mie 2013 10:55 (UTC) :We did. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 mie 2013 11:01 (UTC) :Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 mie 2013 11:04 (UTC) :So, will it be 11? 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 mie 2013 11:16 (UTC) :It is 11 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 mie 2013 11:17 (UTC) :Okay, that seems algebraically logical. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 mie 2013 19:23 (UTC) :I don't know if it's algebra, but it's logical indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 mie 2013 20:30 (UTC) :It's a sequence, so it's algebraic. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 mie 2013 21:04 (UTC) :I'll take your word for it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 mie 2013 08:06 (UTC) :Haha, thanks. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 mie 2013 19:13 (UTC) New Header No problem :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 mie 2013 17:05 (UTC) Okay. So, when'll you add the results for the final? 77topaz (euverlègk) 6 mie 2013 04:57 (UTC) :You need glasses :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 mie 2013 07:47 (UTC) :Hahaha, I already have them. :P Anyway, the last time I checked, the results weren't there yet. 77topaz (euverlègk) 6 mie 2013 08:43 (UTC) ::Haahaha. They've been there for quite some time though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 mie 2013 09:16 (UTC) ::When I wrote that post, it said the page hadn't been edited for three days, so I presumed you hadn't put the results up yet. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 mie 2013 06:43 (UTC) :::I've always been punctual :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 mie 2013 09:41 (UTC) :::Hmm... I doubt that. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 mie 2013 09:58 (UTC) ::::I doubt it too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 mie 2013 12:24 (UTC) ::::Hahaha. :P Maybe you should pause to think before you write something. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 mie 2013 20:16 (UTC) :::::Nah... Takes too long :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 mie 2013 09:20 (UTC) :::::You must have a very busy life. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 mie 2013 11:03 (UTC) ::::::I do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 mie 2013 11:23 (UTC) ::::::Then how do you get the time to go to the pub so often? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 mie 2013 06:13 (UTC) :::::::That's in the evening hours: "daluren" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 mie 2013 06:17 (UTC) :::::::You fit everything else into just the morning and early afternoon? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 mie 2013 06:20 (UTC) ::::::::Pretty much :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 mie 2013 06:22 (UTC) ::::::::That may not be the most efficient form of time management... :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 mie 2013 06:25 (UTC) :::::::::It is very efficient: in the morning I get up, make a frikandel and go to the bus (7h-8h), thereafter I study/do my homework while I travel to Amsterdam (8h-10½h), then I wait half an hour in Amsterdam (10½h-11h, okay, this might not be fully efficient, but there's only one bus per hour from Montfort to the train station :P), university stuff (11h-13h), travel back to Montfort and look out of the train window, have to wait half an hour for the bus though (13½h-16h), wikiing and other computer stuff (16h-18h), food (18h-19h), meetings (19h-20 or 21h), pub (until 1 or 2h), sleep (until 7h), repeat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 mie 2013 17:18 (UTC)